


Say what you need.

by Zelpic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Hurt Link, Post Game, Some blood and gore, sick Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelpic/pseuds/Zelpic
Summary: After Link gets badly wounded by a Lynel he and Zelda does some bonding during his recovery.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

The Lynel had come out of nowhere! It had rushed towards Link in a mind blowing speed, crashing into him head first, making Link fly through the air into mountain wall, hitting the back of his head and back hard. 

They had been walking from Zora's domain making their way to Kakariko when the giant horse - man hybrid came raging towards them, Link jumped in front of it, taking the blow in order to save Zelda from any damage. Not the smartest move he'd ever done, but it had been the first thing he had been able to think of it that short period of time. 

He could vaguely hear Zelda shouting something through the ringing in his ears.  
Dark spots were dancing in his view when he got up on unsteady feet.  
He blinked, trying to clear his head and searched for the Lynel. 

"Link! He's coming back!" He heard Zelda cry out. The ringing in his ears had quieted down some to a faint buzzing sound.

He whipped his head to his right just in time for him to see the Lynel take it's next charge.  
He fumbled with his bow a bit, trying to get a clean shot of his head, only to sway on his feet when a unexpected wave of nausea washed over him, making him topple forward and dropped his bow on the ground. 

"Link! Watch out!" Zelda cried in a panicked voice. He could hear her run a few steps towards him, but to no avail. The Lynel rushed forward, its huge spear raised and swiped a clean strike right across Links chest. 

Link cried out in when he felt the blade pierce his skin and fell down to his knees.  
The dark spots around his line of view grew in size as they continued to dance around, blackening out his vision. 

"We have to get out off here!" Zelda shouted into his ear. He had no idea how she'd gotten next to him so quickly, and he didn't know how she'd managed to get him up on his feet either, but she had and she all but dragged him with her. 

"Stay with me Link!" She spoke again.  
He tried to look at her, but the black spots were filling his vision completely, making it hard for him to focus his gaze on anything. 

Behind them he could hear the lynel taking charge again, rushing towards them in lightning speed.


	2. Chapter 2

He was in pain, agonizing blinding pain.   
He didn't know where he was, he couldn't see a thing, the blackness clouding his vision before had consumed it completely, leaving him in complete darkness.   
He couldn't hear anything but the frantic sound of his own heartbeat in his ears. 

Zelda, he thought. Had she manage to get away before the Lynel had charged against them? Had she left him in order to save herself?   
He really hoped so.   
Where did that leave him? Was he dead? Had a foe finally managed to put him down?   
He almost felt like laughing despite the pain he was enduring by how utterly ridiculous it was for him to bring down Calamity Ganon and survive only to die by the hands of a simple Lynel! 

He wasn't entirely sure though, wasn't it supposed to stop hurting once you were dead?   
Was he tormented for something? A final test before you got to move on?   
Hadn't he suffered enough, proven himself time and time again? Why this final agonizing test? 

"Link... on... you... fine..." he could hear a female voice say. He could only make out single words due to the constant pounding in his ears.   
"We... wound... hurt... sorry..." It said again.  
Yes he was in a great deal of pain, why did she apologize? Did she apologize because he was in pain? It wasn't her fault. 

He didn't get a lot of time to ponder on what the voice meant before a sharp blazing feeling shot out all across his torso. It felt like he was on fire!   
He wanted to scream in agony, but he couldn't find his voice to get a single sound out!   
His body wound up tight on its own accord, fighting the scorching feeling for all it was worth, only making it worse. 

"I'm... sorry... please... me...you... stay..."  
Was the owner of the voice doing this to him? Why? 

"S-stop... please..." Link managed to get out through gritted teeth.   
His sounded week and raspy, as if he'd been screaming for a really long time, and maybe he had, without even realizing it.

"Link? Are you awake?" The voice said. He could hear her more clearly now, the pounding in his ears had quieted down a little. 

"Stop! Make... make it stop..." he said again, he was on the verge of hyperventilating, he couldn't get enough air down to his lungs because of the searing pain through his torso. 

"We will. But we have to clean out the wound first, or else you will get a nasty infection. Hold on a little longer okay?" She said.

Wound? Oh right, the Lynel had left a rather nasty cut on him. It made sense to clean it out.   
Suddenly the already sharp pain intensified to a whole other level, shooting out through his nerve system like electricity!   
He tensed, his body lifting from where he was laying and he couldn't contain the scream of pain that tore through his throat. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, trying to hold him in place.  
"Please, you have to be still." The female said.  
"Or we will hurt you further."   
She sounded scared, almost panicked. 

"STOP!" Link screamed then, he couldn't take it anymore. Infection be damned!   
The sharp intense pain suddenly lessened, making Link slump down on the mattress again. 

"I'm so sorry. I should've done something sooner. It was too fast, it came out of nowhere..."   
Link opened his eyes and turned his head towards the voice. He tried to focus his eyes through the dancing spots of blackness claiming most of his vision.   
He blinked a few times, his vision clearing little by little, until he could see a blurred out Zelda sitting beside him.   
She looked terrified. She was pale underneath the thin layer of mud covering most of her face.   
There was streaks of blood on her hair and her eyes, normally kind and full of light, were swollen and redrimmed, as she'd spent a lot of time crying. 

"Zelda... how?" Link asked breathlessly. 

"I'll tell you once you're feeling better. Right now we have to focus on fixing you up." She said softly, grabbing hold of his hand and squeezed it a little.

Link swallowed and turned his head,daring to look down on himself.  
His eyes traveled down the length of his body, staying on the large gash across his chest.   
It was large and gaping angrily.   
A wave of nausea washed over him with such a force that he was helpless in fighting it down.  
He rolled quickly to his side and emptied the contents of his abused stomach in a bucket Zelda had been quick to pick up and place underneath his mouth.

The pain in his abdomen intensified from the force of his vomiting, making the black spots dance from the outline of his vision again.   
He groaned helplessly in pain, as a renewed wave of nausea washed over him. 

"I'm so sorry Link." Zelda sobbed, caressing his hair soothingly. 

Link panted into the bucket once the painful wave of nausea had subsided and rolled over carefully to his back again.   
"Don't... don't be." He said between breaths.   
"It's.... not your... fault. Would've protected... you... anyway." 

He looked over to her and gave her a tired smile before he felt the world reside into darkness once again.


End file.
